Drunken nights with Sherlock Holmes
by AshleyDD
Summary: Sherlock comes home drunk and John helps him. Will he resist or embrace it? Notice- Smut!


This is my first fanfic. Please review. Sorry if there are any mistakes did my best.

More chapters to come.

John could hear Sherlock coming up the stairs noticing that he was stumbling on them. "Looks like he had a little too much" John whispered to himself.

John put down his book and went to help Sherlock up the stairs, "Jo…..h…n" Sherlock said slurring his words. "I know I know, you're sorry, let's get you to your room" John said sounding a little angry, John grabbed Sherlock's hand and put it around his shoulder then slipped one of his hands around Sherlock's waist and helped him up the stairs.

Once john had reached the living room he sat Sherlock down on the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing" Sherlock said rather loudly.

"I'm closing and locking the door and getting you some water" John replied.

"Mmmm k" Sherlock said with a certain slowness to his words.

John shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, also deciding to get some advil for tomorrows wake up. John turned around to find their once clean living room now covered with Sherlock's clothes.

"Oh Dear God" John whispered to himself.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON" John yelled.

Sherlock Holmes was now dancing around the living room of the flat starch naked, knocking towers of books over and breaking a lamp that was placed in the corner that has only ever been used once.

"Come and make me John" Sherlock said with a devious smile on his face as though he was planning something.

"Fine I accept your challenge" John picked up a blanket and tried throwing it over Sherlock. Sherlock quickly dodged it and ran towards John pushing him up against the wall.

John was surprised and tried to push Sherlock off but Sherlock quickly stopped any resistance by grabbing John's hands and pinning them above his head. "Great right when I don't want him to be strong he is" John thought to himself wondering what had gotten in to Sherlock.

"Get off me Sherlock" John said while trying to wiggle his hands free,

"No" Sherlock stated in a authortive voice.

John started to feel panic rise with in him but he suppressed it knowing he needed to be calm in the situation. Sherlock leaned down and grazed his lips against Johns; John reclined as far back as he could against the wall still trying to get his hands free.

"Come on John, give Sherlock some loooovvvveeee" Sherlock whispered into Johns ear which made an unwanted shiver run down his spine.

"No Sherlock not when your drunk, you know how you get in bed after you have been drinking" John said sternly trying to convince Sherlock that he did not want sex even though his lower body was betraying him.

"How do I get John?" Sherlock asked while pushing his lower body against Johns, receiving a low moan from John.

"You know…you….just..Mmm" John said while moaning,

"What's wrong John?" Sherlock asked knowing the exact reason. Sherlock was grinding his thigh right against John groin making John moan Sherlock's name.

"Sherlock …..More" John said in a needing voice, Sherlock felt very pleased that he could make this army doctor moan and wiggle underneath him.

Sherlock bent down to his knees and undid Johns pant using his teeth to undo the zipper which made John grow bigger. Sherlock grabbed hold of Johns cock and ran his fingers up and down it.

"Sherlock Please….More" John almost growled the words out,

"What do you want John?" Sherlock asked with a smile on his face.

"Your mouth" John begged

"What should I do with my mouth" Sherlock said as he pushed one finger down at the tip of Johns member.

"Suck" John said putting his hands in Sherlock's hair trying to force Sherlock to suck his cock, but John was in no condition to force anybody to do anything.

"What do you want me to suck" Sherlock said happily thinking about Johns pour attempt at making him do it.

"I want…you to suck…my cock" John said quietly.

"What's that I can't hear you" Sherlock said now grabbing the very end of his thick member and playing with Johns hard balls who were begging for release.

"SHERLOCK PLEASE SUCK MY COCK" John said now screaming for his need for pleasure.

"Good boy" Sherlock whispered as he took john into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around the tip and taking John slowly into his mouth going further and further down, Sherlock slowly picked up the pace going faster and faster.

"She..lock…Ahnn" John panted out barely able to stand now for the pleasure Sherlock was giving him.

Sherlock let John slip out of his mouth "Don't stop….Please Sherlock" John said demandable, Sherlock let john slide to the ground and took his cock back into his mouth.

John let his hands get tangled in Sherlock's hair as the dark haired, gorgeous man picked up the speed once again.

"SHERLOCK SHERLOCK MORE FASTER" John screamed, which made Sherlock feel the heat growing in his own member.

"SHERLO.." John Screamed as a orgasm rolled over him, Sherlock sucking all of his cum in his mouth and swallowing loving the taste as it went down.

John sat there staring in awe at his amazing lover, "Shall we head to the bed room?" Sherlock asked with lust in his voice.

"Yes" John said before getting up and walking to the bedroom while stripping on the way there. Sherlock Got up but could only stare at Doctor John Watsons body, it had always astonished him the way john moves slow and alluring like an animal luring in its prey and boy did he love it.


End file.
